


Hello, Princess

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Memes, Smut, Social Media, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: When you got a text from a wrong number, you didn’t expect to become someone’s Princess… It’s all fun and games until it’s no longer anonymous. Social Media AU! Shown through text messages and short stories





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr @starspangeledmuse.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter Two




	3. Chapter Three




	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV


	5. Chapter Five




	6. Chapter Six




	7. Chapter Seven -Story Mode

You were drunk and alone, wandering around crowded downtown Manhattan in a weak attempt to clear your head. You had one too many to drink and everything around you felt like it was spinning as you tried to text Gwen when you couldn’t figure out how to call for an Uber. Instead you managed to message Bucky, the wrong number who somehow wormed his way into your heart.

You stared at your phone, the screen was suddenly lit and it was vibrating in your hand. You blinked a bit, because you mind was fuzzy and you could barely read the luminescent words blinking on the device. 

Bucky was calling you…? 

You were nervous about that, of course. You two had been texting non stop for a week, but you still didn’t know him that well. Talking on the phone seemed a bit… _Intimate_. But your drunk brain acted on autopilot and answered the phone the second you saw a familiar name on it. 

“Hello?” You slurred a bit as you placed the device to your ear.

“Princess, are you okay?” The voice on the other end was deep and smoother than you expected. It made your stomach flip, which wasn’t really a good thing with all the alcohol in it at the moment.

“I think so?” Immediately after you said that you tripped on the uneven sidewalk and fell on to your knees with a soft “ow” 

“Do you have any other friends that can take you home?” He sounded very concerned, listening to you struggle to stand back up.

“I have Gwen, but she’s back in Washington” You answered honestly, walking passed a few cat callers. In your defense, you didn’t register that they were whistling at _you_.

He cursed a bit under his breath. You could hear him moving and the jingling of keys, followed by the sound of a car door slamming shut.

“Princess, where are you right now?”

You narrowed your eyes at the near by cross section, reciting the street names before your brain could tell you that was a bad idea.

The voice on the other line sighed, as if disappointed that you had obediently told him where you were. 

“Don’t move from where you are, Princess. I’m coming to get you.” 

“Okay.” 

He sighed again.

You stumbled a bit as you made your way to the near by bus stop and collapsed on the bench. You didn’t know how far away he was, but he kept you on speaker throughout the trip. He listened as you drunkenly rambled about school and how your roommate was such a jerk for leaving you. He was mostly silent, most likely concentrating on driving, but he did pipe in to agree that Celine was a bit of a jerk. 

“Oh, wow. A really nice car just pulled up to the bus stop.” You blinked at the expensive looking blue car. 

“That’s me, Princess.” 

The car turned off and a tall, very handsome man stepped out of the driver’s side. 

“You have a nice car.” You were still staring at the vehicle.

“It’s my friend’s.” He replied, but hung up the phone as soon as he got close to you.

You frowned at your phone before looking at him. Though, there was two of him in your drunken vision.

“You hung up on me. I thought we were friends.” 

“Sweetheart, are you sure you’re okay? How much have you had to drink?” He knelt down and moved the hair from your face. 

“I can’t remember. You’re a lot more handsome than I pictured.“ You leaned in to his touch, even though he was most likely trying to see how dilated or glazed your eyes were. 

His lips twitched and even in your state, you could tell he was trying not to smile. 

“Come on, Princess. Let’s get you home.” 

You took his hand when he offered it to you, and he lead you to the car. 

Through the entire drive to your apartment he lectured you. 

“You shouldn’t talk to strangers”

“You shouldn’t drink so much if you think your friend is unreliable” 

“You should not, under any circumstances, get into a stranger’s car.” 

“Do not give strangers your address.”

All the while you stared at his face, watching his cheeks turn the slightest shade of red when he caught your eyes at every stop light. 

Finally when you pulled up to your apartment you said what was on your mind.

“You look really familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?”

He grew very silent at that. 

“You are Bucky, right? My Bucky?” You tilted your head. 

He turned to you in alarm.

“You… You didn’t know that when you got in my car?” 

“I thought you said this was your friend’s car.” You narrowed your eyes. 

He sighed, for possibly the hundredth time that night. 

“Do you need help inside, or can you make it up on your own?” 

“I can make it on my own.” You replied decidedly, though as soon as you opened the door and made a move to step out, you found yourself on the ground. 

Not even a minute later, Bucky was helping you to your feet and dusting you off. You basically had to cling to him to make it up the stairs in your heels and fancy dress. By the time you reached your door, you were practically dead on your feet. It took you eight tries to unlock the door and he had to keep you upright the second it was open. 

You kicked your shoes off the moment you were inside, but even then you almost fell over. He finally picked you up bridal style and carried you to the door you pointed as yours. 

It was nice. You felt like a real princess in his arms.

You pouted a bit when he set you on your bed. He was really warm and you wanted to snuggle up and steal his body heat. But the second your head hit the pillow, you were out like a light. 

Just as you drifted off, you barely caught the soft, almost pained voice.

“Sweet dreams, Princess.”


	8. Chapter Eight




	9. Chapter Nine




	10. Chapter Ten




	11. Chapter Eleven




	12. Chapter Twelve




	13. Chapter Thirteen




	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off in Steve's POV


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve's POV


	16. Chapter Sixteen- Story Mode

You sat in the corner of the small cafe, glancing from your phone to the glass doors. It was completely empty aside from a couple of baristas, which was strange because the coffee was possibly the best you ever had. This is probably why Captain America liked the place. It was very quiet and had amazing coffee. No wonder he wanted to take you here. 

_…For a date._

You suddenly gulped down more of your drink and messaged Gwen. You were getting anxious. Dating in itself was always nerve wracking, which is why you preferred to be a lonely shut in most of the time. But going on a date with America’s golden boy? A genuine bona fide superhero? You thought you were going to have a heart attack when him and The Falcon suddenly approached you at the party so you have no idea how in the hell you’re going to survive a coffee date with him!

You looked to Gwen for words of comfort, but instead got rudely reminded about Bucky. Because of course. You get asked out on a date with Captain America and all you can think about is the faceless man you used to spend hours texting and talking on the phone with every night. 

You miss the sound of his voice. You’d give anything to hear him call you Princess one more time. 

You looked up from your phone to see someone hesitantly walk into the cafe. At first you think it’s Steve, since the cafe hasn’t seen any customers aside from you since you arrived, but the person in the doorway is clearly not Steve. 

It was a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair. He was looking directly at you with slate blue eyes and you were overcome with a weird sense of deja vu. 

You knew he was familiar but you didn’t recognize him until you caught the slightest glint of metal from a sliver of what should have been skin peeking between the long sleeve of his left arm and his glove. 

You immediately sat straighter, stiffening a bit as he stalked towards you. 

What the hell? Did Captain America change his mind about going out and send the Winter Soldier to let you down or something? 

He stood in front of the table but made no move to sit down. He was glancing around, as if avoiding your eyes. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, making you even more nervous.

Finally he looked you in the eye, clearing his throat before finally speaking.

“Hello, Princess.”

You blinked. You knew that voice. You knew those words. 

You were somehow able to relax and go more rigid at the same time as you processed what he said.

“What? No. No, you can’t…” You mind was working a mile a minute and you were barely able to stutter that out.

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. His thumb moved over the screen a bit before you felt your phone vibrate in your hand. Your eyes went from him to your screen as you unlocked it.

You stared at the message, feeling your eyes burn. You cleared your throat and turned to him once more, setting your phone face down on the table.

“Do… Do you want to sit?” 

He seemed to relax a bit and very cautiously sat across from you. 

You were both silent. 

You didn’t know how to process this. It finally made sense why he suddenly stopped talking to you. 

You weren’t lying when you said you didn’t know how to feel about the Winter Soldier. When your father died, you were on the band wagon blaming him for what happened. Then as time went on and who he really was came to light you felt cheated. Your mom was even an advocate for him during his trials, always calling him a poor dear. You wanted to hate him but you heard what he had been through, so you felt like you couldn’t. You were frustrated because you didn’t have anyone to blame anymore and never in your life did you think you would actually get to know him. 

But the man in front of you wasn’t the Winter Soldier. He was Bucky. _Your_ Bucky. The same person you would text for hours about anything and everything. The same person who sent you money when you needed it and didn’t ask for anything in return. The same person that would call you every night and talk with you until you fell asleep. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean for things to turn out like this. I was going to tell you, but then…” He started hesitantly.

Then you frowned. 

“How did you know who I was?” 

He winced as he explained.   
“Natasha, she looked you up when we first started texting. She linked me to your twitter. I didn’t want to, but because of who we are we have to be cautious with who we talk to.” 

Great. So he saw all of your vague posts about him the entire time. You’re starting to reconsider Black Widow being your favorite Avenger. 

“I swear I had every intention of telling you who I was, but I was afraid. So I asked what you thought about the Winter Soldier and then… I shouldn’t have just ignored you like that. I’m sorry… About everything.” 

“I’m still upset you ghosted me like that, but I can understand why, at least.” You carefully replied. 

“I know. You have every right to hate me. After this, I promise I’ll leave you alone.” He nodded, before make his way out of his seat.

You felt a sudden panic as he made a motion to leave. You finally got to meet the man who stole your heart, even if the situation was complicated you couldn’t ignore the feelings he gave you. You couldn’t just let him walk away after that.

“I never said I hated you.” 

He froze, turning to you with a look of surprise. 

“What?” 

You stood up as well, standing in front of him.

“When you asked how I felt about the Winter Soldier, I said I didn’t know. Well, now that I know you, I kind of know how I feel. I don’t hate you.” 

You could tell this wasn’t the reaction he was anticipating by the way his jaw ticked and he slightly ducked his head. 

“Can we start over?” You urged on. 

He slowly nodded and you smiled.

“You still have to call me princess, though.” 

He let out a surprised laugh at that and you felt like your heart body slammed into your rib cage as butterflied erupted in your stomach.

“Of course, Princess.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen




	18. Chapter Eigtheen

** **

****


	19. Date night- Story Mode (Optional Smut)

Bucky complimented you throughout the entire date. He picked you up and told you that you looked beautiful. You had dressed up a bit for him, but it was still pretty embarrassing how much he was laying it on. It was like he enjoyed seeing your cheeks go up in flames as you giggled and squirmed. 

You had told him you would take him anywhere of his choosing. In the back of your head, you decided it was okay to dip into your savings just this once. This man had done a lot for you, after all. Not to mention… You might be in love with him. 

You two ended up at a diner. He seemed happy with it so you didn’t care that you were slightly over dressed. You even did the cliche of splitting a milkshake and ended up spending a couple of hours just talking over cold left overs. 

Even when you decided it was getting late, you didn’t want the date to end but the closer you got to your apartment the more nervous you got. 

Was this too fast?

Would he even want you like that?

Like a gentleman, he walked you to your door and you swallowed your nerves.

“My roommate is out of town and… Do… Do you want to come in?” You bit your bottom lip as you nervously watched his face.

He blinked, possibly surprised by your question. He slowly nodded before he answered. 

“Sure. Yes, I mean yes.”

He cleared his throat and stared at his shoes as you smiled and unlocked your door. He followed you inside and looked around.

“I’ve actually been looking for a new apartment, but I’ve been in this one since I started nursing school. It’s not much, I know.” You hung up your sweater by the door.

“No, it’s nice.” He pointed to a cork board you had recently put up that had a few post cards and cards on them. “That new?” 

“Oh, yeah. My mom travels a lot and I finally- wait. How do you…” You hesitated as you took a step towards him.

He winced a bit. 

“That night… When you were drunk and I helped you home. I ended up carrying you to bed.” 

You stared at him as you processed what he said. You weren’t sure how to feel. Embarrassed? Yes. Mortified? Maybe. Aroused? Um…

“You… Carried me to bed?” 

He looked almost ashamed as he subtly nodded. 

“Like a princess?” You affirmed. 

He nodded again, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

“Can you do it again?” You finally asked.

He looked at you a tad shocked, furrowing his brows as if he wasn’t sure if he heard you right.

“What?” 

“Carry me to bed again.” You didn’t mean for it to sound like a demand but it did, and even you were surprised when he almost automatically went to do it but paused.

“Are you… Are you sure?” He asked a bit hesitantly, searching you face for any doubt.

You eagerly nodded so he effortlessly scooped you up bridal style. He let out a short laugh when you squeaked and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He carried you all the way to your bed and gently set you down, but when he went to pull away you caught him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Wow. You thought people were exaggerating when they talked about seeing fireworks. It suddenly felt like your whole body was set alight.

You suddenly found your back pressed against the mattress, Bucky almost crushed against you as the kiss grew more heated. More desperate. 

He finally pushed away a bit, staring into your eyes. Searching. 

“Are you- do you-” 

You answered him with another kiss. It was like a switch flipped inside of him and suddenly his hands were in your shirt, cupping your breasts as he trailed sloppy kisses down your jawline towards your neck.

You shivered, heat pooling in your belly as arousal dampened your panties. You sat up a bit so he could remove your shirt and you had the sudden realization of “_Fuck, this is really happening_” 

He struggled a bit with the claps of your bra before you heard a soft snap and the garment was tossed to the side. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He mumbled against your skin, lips ghosting down your neck towards your breasts. 

You honestly could not care less that it was a fifty dollar bra. Hell, he could rip up all the clothes in your closet if he wanted.

He latched on to your nipple, swirling it around his tongue until it pebbled as he fondled your other breast. You squirmed slightly as you let out a helpless moan. 

You were already soaked and this was just the foreplay. Your pussy was practically thrumming with anticipation. You didn’t know what to do with your hands so clawed at his back, nails slightly grazing him through his shirt and he groaned against your tit. The vibrations send another wave of arousal through your core. 

You whimpered as his mouth left your breast to travel further down towards your panty line. 

He sat up, slowly slipping your pants and underwear down your legs until you could kick them on to the floor as he stared at you with dark eyes. Part of you wanted to cover yourself, feeling suddenly self-conscious, but another part of you felt beautiful under his gaze.

He lowered down once again, tongue tracing your navel as he whispered against your flesh. 

“You’re not a princess… You’re a goddess…” 

You jolted a bit when he kissed your pelvis, not showing any signs of stopping his journey south. 

No one has ever gone down on you before. He wasn’t… 

He licked a stripe up your slit and your hand flew to your mouth to stop yourself from making any embarrassing noises. 

Oh. Oh god. 

He tasted you. Savored you. He almost moaned as he sucked on your labia before teasing your clit, circling it with his hot tongue. 

You clamped your legs around his head without registering your actions. You went to loosen your hold when he seized your thighs and kept you firmly in place. When you sat up slightly to watch him eat you out, you found him gazing back at you and you just about lost it.

The look in his half lidded eyes was almost as intense as the feeling of him finally suckling your clit. Your hands flew to his hair in surprise, only a few swirls of his tongue before you came with loud cry. He groaned against your cunt but he didn’t let up, lapping up your release like a fine wine. 

Your thighs were shaking around him. It felt so good that it was too much but he wasn’t showing signs of stopping. Another orgasm washed over you, this time your vision went white. 

You whimpered out his name, lightly tugging his hair until he finally stopped. He trailed messy kisses up your body until he met your lips. You could taste yourself on his tongue but you couldn’t care less at the moment. 

Your hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his toned abdomen before he finally shed himself of the garment. 

He looked a bit nervous as you marveled at him. 

“You’re beautiful.” You practically sighed. 

His lips twitched into a smile as he ducked his head.

“That’s my line, princess.” 

“I thought I was a goddess?” You brashly responded, tracing his muscles until he caught your hand. You could see the prominent bulge in his jeans and you were more than ready for it.

“You’re cheeky, that’s what you are.” He kissed your hand and you giggled. 

You suddenly sat up, reaching towards your nightstand to pull out a few packages of condoms. 

“I… Wasn’t sure your size… So I grabbed a few different ones from the hospital.” 

Your stomach did an absolute flip when he slowly reached for the magnum. Maybe he was exaggerating…?

He held the package between his teeth so he could unbuckle his pants, sliding both them and his boxers off.

Nope. Definitely not exaggerating.

You were too busy staring in awe at his beautiful cock, you didn’t see the satisfied smirk across his lips as he tore the package. You bit your lip as he rolled the condom on.

He was on top of you again, caressing your face with his metal hand as he lined himself up with you with the other. Again he seemed to search your face for any sign you didn’t want this before he finally pushed in. 

You saw stars when he was fully inside. He was practically trembling on top of you, frozen. He lowered his head to the crook of your neck, just panting. 

The stretch felt amazing but you needed him to _move_ so you wrapped your legs around his hips and pressed him further into you. He let out a startled groan against your neck before finally bucking his hips against you. 

He lift his head up, meeting your lips with each thrust, feeding each other your moans. You were already getting close again and judging by the erratic movements of his hips, he was too. 

Your orgasm actually caught you off guard. You could feel it coming, but before you really registered the signs it over took you. Your mouth was open, but no sound would come out and he stared at you as if that was the prettiest sight in the world.

Your walls fluttered around him and his movements suddenly halted, fully sheathed inside of you. You felt his cock twitch as he let out a strangled moan, head ducked down against your shoulder as his whole body shuddered. 

You were both still for a moment, panting and basking in the after glow. 

Finally he pulled out, lazily taking off the condom and dropping it in the bin by your bed before collapsing on the mattress.

“That was… Wow…” 

You let out an exhausted laugh as he turned to you with a grin. 

“That’s my line!” You threw back at him.

He chuckled in return, pulling you into his arms. He gentle moved the hair from your face and kissed your forehead as you nuzzled into him. 

As you slowly drifted off, safe and secure in Bucky’s arms, you barely caught his soft voice.

“Sweet dreams, princess…”


	20. Chapter Nineteen




	21. Chapter Twenty




	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!


	23. Epilogue




End file.
